Postman Pat and the Barometer
'''Postman Pat and the Barometer '''is a half hour special which aired in 9th September 1994. This episode was written by John Cunliffe. Plot Early one morning, Pat goes to check his barometer. It is pointing to snow, however the sun is shining and the skies are clear outside, despite it being very cold. He tells Mrs. Goggins about the barometer however she doesn't beleive it could be true especially since Winter hasn't arrived yet. The uncertainty continues; Miss Hubbard, and Dr. Gilbertson, both explaining how they beleive using a barometer is outdated. No one he visits seems to beleive him. Granny Dryden did mention that snow would have arrived already at this time of year when she was little however the skies carried on being clear and the sun carried on shining. As Pat reaches the school, Mr. Pringle and the schoolchildren are going to Burkhowl barn on a nature walk, although Mr. Pringle has no fears about the weather since he read in the newspaper the weather was set fine until the weekend. Continuing with his rounds, the Reverend did mention that he had a slight feeling it would snow although changed his mind earlier in the day as the skies were clear. However, the wind dose blow the clouds in and on his visit to Julia Pottage, snowflakes start falling. Mr Pringle is too busy describing the nature scenes to notice the snow, and slips and twists his ankle meaning he and the schoolchildren are now stuck in the snow, thus taking shelter in a nearby barn. Meanwhile, Pat delivers a parcel to George Lancaster and despite skidding on a road in the snow, Pat manages to get back to the school to pick up Julian. But the schoolchildren aren't back. Pat and Ted Glen then go and try and find the children in Ted's lorry, and despite getting a bit lost and getting stuck in a snow drift and breaking down, they find Mr. Pringle and the children and return them to the school safely. Back at the school, residents of Greendale praise Pat and his barometer and tell him they will always rely on the barometer in the future; also, Mr. Pringle discovers he thankfully has only sprained his ankle slightly and just needs a bit of rest. Featured Characters *Pat *Jess *Sara Clifton *Julian Clifton *Mrs. Goggins *Ted Glen *Alf Thompson *Dorothy Thompson *Bill Thompson *Reverend Timms *Mrs. Pottage *Katy and Tom Pottage *Lucy Selby *Doctor Gilbertson *Sarah Gilbertson *Mr. Pringle *Charlie Pringle *Miss Hubbard *Sam Waldron *Granny Dryden *George Lancaster Vehicles *PAT 1 *SAM 1 *The Yellow Tractor *Ted's Lorry *Miss Hubbard's bicycle Locations *Pat's House *Post Office *Greendale School *Greendale Farm *Ted Glenn's workshop *The Surgery *Thompson Ground *The Church *Granny Dryden's Cottage *Intake Farm *Burcow Barn Cast *Ken Barrie as Pat, Ted Glenn, Alf Thompson, the Reverend Timms, Mr. Pringle, Sam Waldren, Granny Dryden, George Lancaster and the Main Narrator *Carole Boyd as Sarah Clifton, Julian Clifton, Mrs. Goggins, Dorothy Thompson, Bill Thompson, Mrs. Pottage, Katy and Tom Pottage, Lucy Selby, Doctor Gilbertson, Sarah Gilbertson, Charlie Pringle and Miss Hubbard Goofs *It got dark within seconds when Pat arrived back at the school. Category:Episodes Category:Specials Category:Television Series